Blades of Tempest
The Blades of Tempest are two dual twin swords of Old Hierarchy origin currently in the possession of the Justice. They are imbued with highly advanced technology (bordering on sirconian physics) that increase damage and give the user powerful abilities. History It is believed, based on accounts of the Elders, that the Blades of Tempest were commissioned upon the success of the conquest of the Erkon species by the Hierarchy. A Hierarchy historian by the name of Ressni explained to the Justice that, once the Elders triumphantly landed on the world of the Erkons, a great storm passed over their land. The Elders decided it to be the tempest of victory, and stated that the Hierarchy would from then on bring this tempest wherever they went. Forged by Erkon prisoners, the blades were finally handed down to one of the Hierarchy's greatest warriors, an Erkon who the Ne'Kog (who respected him for his combat prowess) called Silaxus. Silaxus would assist the Hierarchy in many wars and battles, and notably, according to Ressni's narration, the Punisher war. However, after the time-travel incident caused a permanent rift between the Hierarchy and the Erkons, Silaxus was presumably killed by an Elder, who reclaimed the swords. The swords were sealed in the Elder's mothership, never to be seen again until the Hierarchy's return to the Milky Way. During this time, the blades probably were shifting hands from the Hierarchy to Virma forges, where engineers and smiths maintained these historical artifacts and upgraded them in case they were to once more be appointed to a Hierarchy warrior. The warrior chosen by the Elders turned out not to be a Ne'Kog, but in fact a Rovoen by the name of Chief Dani-Yal. He was raised to the status of the Justice of the Hierarchy, and the Blades of Tempest were made his ceremonial weapons. The Elders would order Ressni to explain the bloody past of the Blades to the Justice later on. The Justice would use the Blades of Tempest during his battles with the Reborn, finding they were extremely well-suited to fighting cursed or magical opponents, but well-built swords by themselves. His proficiency with the swords rivalled that of many veteran, expert Ne'kog. Appearance The Blades of Tempest are short, wide, heavy swords with markings that could be either Erkon, Elder, or some unknown alien glyphs all over its sides. They have a very complex technological system in the inside that is based off of simple sirconian physics, using electricity to power what appear to be plasma-like flames. These flames boost additional damage when using the swords, and they can be used to burn objects. When the Justice focuses his energy on striking a foe, sounds like thunder from a storm are heard. When the blades are used in Cataclysm, there appears to be ghostly sounds of screaming on every slash. Considering the unnatural abilities that the blades gives the user, it could be possible the Blades are alive in a way or possessed by a spirit. Trivia *The Blades of Tempest can be used to mow down large masses of enemies, but are equally useful when charged up against bosses *A similar-looking pair of swords called the Stormswords are available in multiplayer as melee 2nd weapons; they are a little weaker but function the same way as the Blades Category:Hierarchy Weapons